Talk:Cyborg Zebesian
Are these the half-organic ones or the fullmetal ones? Or are they both under the same name? Dazuro 01:50, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Since their name has Cyborg in it, and the entire point of Bottle Ship was for bioweapon testing, and because Ridley could manipulate them, I'm gonna have to go with half-organic. Extraxi 02:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Then what's the name for the fully armored ones? Dazuro 02:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::... Cyborg Zebesians. Extraxi 02:24, September 3, 2010 (UTC) .... So what are the half-organic ones called? That's my point! Are they both considered the same enemy despite having different appearances and attacks, or do they have different names? Dazuro 02:26, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I believe they are both lumped together under the same classification. This is likely Nintendo's doing, as all the names we have in Other M (should) come from a specific game guide that is officially liscensed.--AdmiralSakai 19:44, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::They are all Cyborgs, just with differing leves of augumentation. If you notice, none of the ones that fist attack Samus are exactly the same. The point is that they are all just experiments, with Super Zebesians being the most powerful and finished product. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Space Pirates weren't captured I may be wrong, but weren't the space pirates previously extinct. Near the beginning of the article on cyborg zebeians it states that the pirates were most likely captured. If they were extinct then they were most likely created using the DNA from Samus' suit, not captured and altered. Correct?----Ryan It is possible that they were cloned. It is also possible that they were captured in battles that occurred BEFORE they became "extinct". Also, please be sure to sign and date your posts by typing four consecutive "~" symbols, or pressing the "signiture" button at the top of the text field.--AdmiralSakai 18:17, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Cryosphere Zebesians I saw the Zebesians in the cryosphere and noticed that they were purple, like the ones in Fusion. Are these cyborgs or just regular zebesians? 21:13, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :I'm almost definate there are no "pure" Zebesians in Metroid: Other M. The cybernetic enhancements range from minimal to covering almost all of the body. What you saw was most likely a minimally altered Zebesian, although if you think otherwise it would be great to find out. Could you point to a youtube walkthrough of that part if you are unsure? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:30, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Piracy I am uncertain whether or not to include these Zebesians within the "Space Pirates" category. They are most definately Space Pirates in physiology, but most definately not Space Pirates in affiliation. Thoughts? "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 20:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Space Pirates have repeatedly been stated to be a whole race, not an organisation. Therefore, they are space Pirates. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Fair enough. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 21:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC)